Мальчик, девочка - какая разница!
by StasyRed
Summary: Пост-10 серия. Маски сброшены. Но все ли?


\- Я люблю тебя. Я пытался с собой справиться, но не смог... Человек ты или пришелец - мне уже плевать. Пусть все идет как идет. Давай попробуем, а там будь что будет...

Потом они целовались - торопливо, словно в любую минуту могли расстаться и больше уже никогда не встретиться; и каждый следующий поцелуй давался ему все легче и легче. Первый был будто шаг в незнакомую реку: он впервые целовал другого мужчину, не по-дружески, не в шутку, не от полноты чувств, а по-настоящему - медленно распробуя на вкус эти пухлые, как у девчонки, чуть вздернутые губы, осторожно и крепко прижимая его к себе, с тревогой прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям в поисках фальшивой ноты. Но нет - все правильно. Все так, как и должно быть.

_Как же хорошо..._

Хватит игр, приносящих обоим только боль и обиды. Теперь все взаправду. Карты и сердца открыты, и пришла пора решать, идти ли дальше. А если идти, то куда.

Он пока не знал.

Но вместе они обязательно разберутся.

\- Ын Чан?..

Паренек поднял голову, посмотрел ему в глаза, и Хан Кюль выдохнул, даже не успев понять, что говорит совсем не то, что хотел:

\- А поехали ко мне...

Взгляд в сторону... Молчание. Секунда. Две. Три, четыре - да сколько можно?!

Он ждал, затаив дыхание, не отрывая глаз от перепачканного желтой пастелью лица: сейчас, вот сейчас оно покажется - неприятие... отвращение... возмущение... Он уже сам испугался того, что предложил.

Колебание и - решительный кивок.

\- А поехали.

В машине они молчали. Хан Кюль смотрел вперед, на дорогу, пытаясь не врезаться в автобус впереди, а Ын Чан с ногами забрался на переднее сиденье и отвернулся к окну с таким странным лицом, что на очередном светофоре, покосившись в зеркальце, он не выдержал:

\- Эй, если не хочешь, могу отвезти тебя домой. Мы же не обязаны прямо сегодня... - и осекся, оторопев от собственной прямолинейности: он имеет в виду _это_ ?..

_Это. Именно это._

Кто бы мог подумать... Похоже, он становится геем быстрей, чем сам от себя ожидал.

Ын Чан вздрогнул, повернулся. Взгляд у него был какой-то затравленный.

\- Устал сегодня?.. - тихо спросил Хан Кюль, не рискуя протягивать руку, чтобы потрепать его по волосам, - он почему-то был уверен, что в этом случае мальчишка распахнет дверь и выскочит прямо на проезжую часть.

Безмолвный кивок.

\- Значит, домой все-таки? - упавшим голосом спросил он.

Молчание.

Он ждал - руки на руле, нога на газу. Зажегся зеленый, но он не заметил. Сзади нетерпеливо засигналили, и, очнувшись, Ын Чан торопливо пробормотал:

\- Нет. Давай к тебе. Я хочу к тебе.

Он дал по газам с такой силой, что их обоих мотнуло назад, вдавив в сиденья. Ударил в лицо ветер, замелькали в ночи дома, смазалась в одну сплошную линию ограда на мосту, фонари разматывались сияющей лентой - улица за улицей, поворот за поворотом. Оставшиеся одни во всем мире, двое в машине летели в неизвестность, сладкую и пугающую.

По лестнице они поднимались в неловком молчании, боясь ненароком задеть друг друга, и в прихожей, разуваясь, тоже жались по разные стороны, но все-таки разойтись не смогли, и когда Хан Кюль, потеряв равновесие, случайно толкнул Ын Чана, тот замер, как подстреленный заяц.

\- Эй, ты чего?.. - поколебавшись, он все-таки коснулся его плеча, надеясь, что тот не задаст стрекача.

\- Нет... Ничего... - взгляд исподлобья - робкий и искренний, улыбка. Уже уверенней, со знакомым и таким любимым им огоньком в глазах, Ын Чан повторил: - Ничего.

\- Есть хочешь?

Волшебная фраза сработала безотказно: четверти часа не прошло, как, смеясь и толкаясь у плиты, они в четыре руки стряпали - резали наперегонки кабачок, жарили овощи, грели в микроволновке рис и мешали его с кимчи. Там же, на кухне, и ели ложками прямо с чугунной сковородки, не утруждая себя пачканьем тарелок, обжигаясь, давясь и сражаясь за последние крохи.

Как уже было когда-то - давно, когда все было куда как проще.

\- Тебе кофе сделать? - доскребая последние рисины, с набитым ртом спросил Ын Чан.

\- Неужели ты от него еще не устал?

\- Не-а. По правде, я бы хотел всю жизнь работать в "Кофейном Принце". С тобой.

Смутившись собственной откровенности, он вскочил и зашарил по шкафам в поисках кофе и чашек, и совсем скоро маленький пентхаус наполнился ароматом крепкого кофе.

\- А почему ты подарил свой первый помол не мне? - спросил Хан Кюль будто невзначай.

\- Погоди - вот научусь обжаривать зерна по-хорошему и тебе тоже сделаю.

Хан Кюль посмотрел в свою чашку, потом на него и снова в чашку.

\- А я бы хотел, чтобы ты подарил свой первый кофе мне, - тихо сказал он.

\- Ты что - обиделся? - только сейчас дошло до Ын Чана. - Да перестань! Мы с ним друзья, и я...

\- А со мной - нет?..

Они встретились взглядами, и Ын Чан снова испуганно нахохлился. Схватив чашку обеими руками, он поспешно ретировался в гостиную и оседлал свой любимый пуфик.

Хан Кюль мысленно проклял свою ревность и любопытство.

\- Вино будешь?

\- Что?.. А-а... Ага-ага! - с готовностью закивал Ын Чан и с подозрением спросил, увидев на столе два бокала: - А ты что - тоже?

\- Поддержу компанию, - улыбнулся Хан Кюль, разливая и напоминая себе, что глоток "для храбрости" не должен плавно перетечь в стакан "для отруба", хотя, конечно, это можно иметь в виду в качестве пожарного выхода. Ын Чан усмехнулся. - Я не напьюсь, не надейся!

\- Да-да, конечно, все так говорят.

\- И сегодня тебе не придется меня таскать!

\- Угу, плавали - знаем.

\- Да я точно тебе говорю!

\- Ну-ну, поглядим. В конце концов, не в первый раз, правда? Да и тащить тут недалеко.

Покачивая бокал туда-сюда, Ын Чан принялся одним глазом изучать Хан Кюля сквозь перетекающее по стенкам вино.

\- А скажи, когда ты понял, что без меня не можешь? - спросил он ни с того ни с сего, заставив его поперхнуться. Вино попало не в то горло, и Хан Кюль отчаянно - со слезами - закашлялся.

\- Ты что - девчонка, чтобы такие вопросы задавать? - вытирая глаза и отпихивая колотящего его по спине Ын Чана, спросил он.

Тот сразу замялся, вернулся на свой пуфик, отпил из своего бокала и, покусав нижнюю губу, упрямо повторил:

\- Нет, а все-таки? Когда?

\- Сегодня, когда домой ехал, - неохотно признался Хан Кюль.

\- Потому и вернулся?

_Вот ведь неугомонный._

\- Угу, - и, не сдержался: - А ты?

\- Я?.. - и лукаво усмехнулся: - А кто-то говорил, что такие вопросы только девчонки задают!..

\- И все-таки? - копируя его недавнюю интонацию, повторил Хан Кюль.

\- Давно, - его глаза потемнели. Что это - печаль?.. Сожаление? Боль? - Очень давно. Я...

Хан Кюль невольно затаил дыхание.

\- Понимаешь, тут все непросто. Я... На самом деле я...

От треньканья телефона подпрыгнули оба. Хан Кюлю, чей бокал оказался полней, повезло меньше - он еще и облился. Чертыхаясь и даже не взглянув на дисплей, он сбросил звонок, отключил мобильный и повернулся:

\- Что ты хотел сказать?..

Но мгновение было упущено: Ын Чан мотнул головой и печально улыбнулся. Нить разговора оборвалась, и Хан Кюль, как ни старался, не мог придумать ничего подходящего к ситуации.

_А теперь что?_

У него было ощущение, будто он, ночью, в тумане, ощупью пробирается по болоту, где каждый шаг может оказаться последним.

_Что сейчас нужно делать?.. Что нужно сделать? _

Он посмотрел на Ын Чана, но тот сидел, с рассеянным интересом рассматривая выставку роботов, красующуюся на полке, и безмятежно потягивал себе вино. Ни намека, ни подсказки. Будь на его месте девушка, все было бы понятно - подсесть, обнять, пара шуток, комплимент, поцелуй... Просто и знакомо. Но с парнем...

Ожидание становилось все нестерпимей, и Хан Кюлю захотелось, чтобы быстрее бы уж все началось, быстрее бы все решилось... Он кашлянул, поерзал на диване, огляделся по сторонам в поисках темы для разговора... Взгляд натолкнулся на спасительную стопку грампластинок.

\- Поставить?..

Ын Чан радостно закивал, допил вино и налил себе еще.

Надо же, вроде, худенький, как девчонка, а хоть бы хны – пьет и не пьянеет!

Борясь с искушением, Хан Кюль покосился на свой бокал, размышляя, повредит ему еще один глоток или все-таки нет, но тут игла коснулась черного винила, раздались шорохи и поскрипывания, потом зазвучала музыка, а со второго такта вступил голос - запел о рассветах и закатах, о любви и одиночестве, и банальные слова, к которым ему и в голову не приходилось прислушиваться, внезапно ожили, обрели смысл и значение.

\- Ын Чан... - осипшим голосом произнес Хан Кюль, подходя и опуская руки на плечи сидящего к нему спиной паренька. Тот вздрогнул, но не повернулся.  
\- Я... - он кашлянул и начал снова: - Я не гей и не знаю, что делать... Как делать... Но я...

Ын Чан с растерянностью взглянул из-под челки и медленно, словно преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, поднялся, дав обнять себя и обнимая в ответ. Хрупкий, легкий, как птица, прижался к груди, уткнулся лицом в плечо.

\- Я никогда... И не знаю, как... Но хочу... - давился словами Хан Кюль, не в состоянии сложить из них что-то более-менее внятное. И, наконец, выдохнул: - Помоги мне. Покажи, как... Как сделать тебе хорошо.

Ын Чан то ли вздрогнул, то ли рассмеялся, то ли всхлипнул ему в рубашку - он так и не понял, с замершим в груди сердцем говоря себе, что теперь уже точно все, теперь пути назад больше нет... Когда ответ так и не прозвучал, он попробовал сделать что-то, что, в его представлении, могло быть приятно: заставляя руку не дрожать, провел по его спине сверху вниз, притянул к себе, прижал всем телом. Паренек вздрогнул - теперь точно вздрогнул - и задышал чаще, горячей.

_Так? Не так?_

_А-ах... _\- тепло этих вдохов, просочившееся сквозь рубашку и коснувшееся тела, свело с ума: Хан Кюль начал целовать его, гладить по спине, тискать. Ему было уже все равно, кто, кого и куда - быстрее, лишь бы быстрее, лишь бы все уже определилось, раз и навсегда:

\- Люблю тебя...

\- По...подожди... - уворачивался, пряча взгляд, Ын Чан. - Сначала я. Можно?

Хан Кюль кивнул головой с таким энтузиазмом, что запросто мог бы получить сотрясение, а в следующую секунду многострадальный мозг и вовсе вскипел: узкие, крепкие ладони нырнули под футболку и начали гладить - по животу, по груди, по плечам; неловко и бережно, нежно и торопливо и... ах, черт!.. - именно так, как он хотел, так, как он предчувствовал, так, как и должно было быть...

Взяв в ладони его лицо, Хан Кюль поцеловал его - уже в полную силу, прихватывая зубами губы, толкая его язык своим, и Ын Чан неумело целовал его в ответ.

_Люблю._

Пусть это неправильно, пусть сейчас он ставит крест на всем - на будущем, на всей жизни, на семье, на общественном мнении, - пусть он распинает себя на этом кресте своими же собственными руками...

_Пусть._

По груди, по спине, по лицу, по волосам - маленькие руки двигались легко и быстро, набираясь смелости. Заметив, как медлят пальцы Ын Чана над пряжкой ремня, Хан Кюль сам ее расстегнул и с чувством, с каким приговоренный к расстрелу разрывает рубашку, обнажая грудь перед строем своих палачей, дернул вниз молнию на брюках.

Плечи Ын Чана напряглись, руки замерли.

"Что-то не так?.. "- хотел спросить Хан Кюль, но не успел, потому что в этот момент ладонь нырнула ему в штаны, и...

Ноги подогнулись, он почти упал на диван, подмяв Ын Чана под себя. Тот хрипло выдохнул, и Хан Кюль торопливо перекатился на бок. Он хотел извиниться, хотел спросить, не придавил ли его, но...

...но снова не успел, потому что дрожащие и - теперь он знал, теперь он _чувствовал_ \- такие теплые, чуть влажные от волнения, липкие от вина пальцы Ын Чана неуверенно сжались.

\- Так?.. - хриплым шепотом спросил мальчишка, поднимая к нему блестящие глаза. - Нет? Не так? Как?.. Как я должен?..

Чтобы ответить, пришлось сделать два вдоха и выдоха полной грудью.

\- Как... - силы кончились, пришлось сделать еще один вдох и выдох. - Как себя... Как себе...

В глазах Ын Чана вспыхнуло недоумение... И тут же исчезло, сменившись целой гаммой эмоций, которая волной прошла по его лицу, опять заблестев искорками слез.

_Слезы?.. Почему слезы?.. _

Сейчас было не до поисков ответов на вопросы - тяжело дыша, Хан Кюль притянул его к себе, поцеловал, нашаривая пуговицы на рубашке, но Ын Чан оттолкнул его:

\- Нет! Не надо. Погоди... Дай мне...

Хан Кюль послушно сдал назад, и рука в его штанах начала двигаться - на удивление неумело, то слишком резко, то слишком медленно. Приписав это волнению, от которого у него самого звенело в ушах, он накрыл его ладонь своей, задавая правильный темп.

\- Ты словно никогда не... Какой же ты... - если он хотел сострить на тему "даже этому тебя надо учить", то забыл о шутках, когда Ын Чан поймал нужный ритм и начал двигать рукой самостоятельно. В животе вспыхнул целый пожар, от которого пот выступил не только на лбу - по всему телу. Вверх, вниз, снова вверх...

"Так поцелуй же меня ско...ско...ско..." - пластинку заело, и Хан Кюль сквозь сцепленные от невыносимого напряжения зубы выдохнул, сам плохо понимая, кому подсказывает - заикающейся певичке или же Ын Чану:

\- ...скорей... скорей...

Он стонал и двигался навстречу этой руке и... И вдруг кончил - так внезапно для себя, что успел почувствовать только последние толчки вырывающейся из него спермы.

\- Ой... - Ын Чан с раскрасневшимся от возбуждения лицом смотрел на него удивленным, полным нежности взглядом, и едва успев перевести дух, Хан Кюль сквозь туман перед глазами и в голове снова потянулся к его лицу, а потом - решительно, не терпящим возражений жестом, - к брюкам.

Наверное, вышло даже слишком решительно, потому что мальчишка отпрянул, свалившись с дивана, и перепуганно залепетал, быстро-быстро отползая в сторону:

\- Мне... Подожди... Я только пойду руку вымою...

Прислушиваясь к шуму воды, Хан Кюль стянул футболку и вытер себе живот, стряхнул с ног расстегнутые штаны и сел. Сердце в груди колотилось так, что было больно.

"Ско...ско...ско..." - все заикался проигрыватель, и он выдернул вилку из розетки, не сомневаясь, что или поцарапает, или разобьет пластинку, если попробует взять ее в руки; потом посмотрел на кровать за стеллажом... Боязливо покосился в сторону ванной и перебрался туда.

_Сейчас..._

За спиной послышалась возня. Он обернулся. Возня тут же прекратилась.

Похоже, показалось.

Вода все лилась и лилась, но вдруг снова послышались шорохи и звук, подозрительно напомнивший щелчок дверного замка.

Но в его уборной никогда не было замка. Там не было даже двери. В его квартире вообще не было дверей за исключением входной. Хан Кюль привстал и неуверенно позвал:

\- Ын Чан?..

Когда тот не отозвался, он, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, подошел к ванной. В раковину хлестала из крана вода. Пол вокруг был мокрым. Валялось упавшее с крючка полотенце.

Хан Кюль растерянно огляделся по сторонам, высунул голову в прихожую. Никого. Кроссовок Ын Чана не было - только его собственные ботинки, сброшенные впопыхах и теперь сиротливо валяющиеся подошвами вверх. Как был, в одних трусах, Хан Кюль выскочил за дверь:

\- Го Ын Чан?.. Ын Чан!

Тишина.

Он ничего не понимал.

Что случилось? Что он сделал не так?..

* * *

Ын Чан, сидящая на корточках за углом дома, тоже ничего не понимала. Ничего, кроме одного: она все испортила, раз и навсегда. Она совершила ошибку. Роковую ошибку, после которой стало в сто раз трудней - а может, и вовсе невозможно - признаться ему, что на самом деле она девушка.

И все-таки она должна это сделать. Иначе потеряет его навсегда.

Но только не сейчас. Сейчас она ничего не могла - даже стоять. Из тела будто все кости вытащили.

Ын Чан вытерла кулаками слезы, шмыгнула носом и достала мобильник.

"Извини".

Кроме этого слова, в голову ничего не приходило, поэтому она снова набрала: "Извини, извини меня".

Телефон вздрогнул и зазвонил. Хан Кюль. При виде этого имени слезы снова полились из глаз. Всхлипывая и подвывая от отчаяния и боли - физической боли в груди, - она дождалась, когда он сдастся и нажмет "отбой", и начала набирать снова.

"Извини, что я сбежал. Не сердись. Я люблю тебя. Очень. Мне нужно подумать обо всем..."

Потом подумала и нерешительно добавила: "...и кое-что тебе сказать. Увидимся завтра в кафе. Люблю тебя", - и до того, как успела бы передумать, нажала "отправить".

Завтра. Она признается ему завтра.

И они смогут быть вместе как мужчина и женщина.

_Наконец-то._


End file.
